Badgermen
Badgermen are the inhabitants of the island kingdom of Badger Island. Culture The original inhabitants of Steed lived in a manner much similar other bloodfolk. They lived in tribes, each with their own set of rules, customs, practices, etc. The inhabitants of today live in a manner very similar to the mainlanders. Instead of numerous tribes dotted around the island, several towns and villages exists, the largest of which is Cubtown. The ruler of the island is titled as the Grand Badger, or sometimes Badger King/Queen, and has full control of what happens and what doesn’t happen, though they are expected to follow the laws and rules already in existence. The title is past down to the eldest child, regardless of gender. The current ruler is Yarna Stremboar of House Stremboar, the oldest and only house on the island, largely due to the belief that the one who sits on the throne is expected to look after and maintain the island, and as such there exists no other houses or lords on the island to assist. They rule from the Iron Sett. The Native Tongue was the only language used on the island before assimilation with the Quentasans. Quentasi presides as the one and only language in the present. Due to the islands terrain, most settlements are along the coast, with only a few villages being situated inland. The people rely heavily upon the seas for food and as such are considered masters when it comes to fishing. It is often said that at least seventy percent of the meat the inhabitants consume comes from seawater. The people of the island are regarded by most mainlanders as being rough, brutish, without manners and generally being dim-witted. The people of Badger Island however are not as such. Shaped by the conditions of their home, bear islanders may be tough and hardy, but they are not dim-witted or devoid of manners. Those who have known the islanders have regarded them quite highly, believing them to be everything from honest and trustworthy, to kind and brave. The people of Badger Island generally keep to themselves. They most often prefer their ways to the ways of others and believe one’s problems are a persons own problems. Because of this, the islanders have participated in very few battles and wars, with most fighting taking place on their own soil amongst their own people, though serious conflicts rarely arise. Spiritual & Religious Practices It is believed the first inhabitants looked towards the badger to figure out how to survive the islands terrain and conditions. The animal is seen as a symbol of strength, being able to thrive in an environment far from what would be considered ideal and being able to fight when necessary. However, they also view the creature as shy and peaceful, preferring to keep to itself. This is reflected in the islanders views of battles, wars, confrontations and general relations with other islands and kingdoms. If something does not concern them, there is no reason to make it. Instead of having large halls or large gathering places for worship, small shrines dedicated to badgers are scattered throughout the island, allowing the inhabitants to pay their respects whenever they please. Every year, for one day, an event known as the Red Dash takes place. A hundred wild badgers are captured and put into a pen. One badger has a red streak painted on it’s back and the badgers are let loose. If the painted badger is captured before the sun sets, good seasons and plentiful crops are expected. It is forbidden to own badgers as pets and killing one is punishable by death. When a pregnant woman gives birth, a badgers pelt is placed beneath her head. This is done to ensure the child is gifted with the badgers strong and peaceful nature upon birth. Diet Most of the land on the island isn’t farm able, though there are a small number of crofts on the island, supplying the whole island population with vegetables. These patches of land were created by the Quentasans of Mykael’s “mapping parties”, following their decision to become inhabitants and have been farmed for over a thousand years. Meat is consumed predominantly by way of fishing. Fish are plentiful and amongst the seas, rivers and streams, though there is little variety. To supplement their diets, the people of the island resort to hunting. The most common animals hunted are mice, shrews, rabbits, moles, frogs, birds, bats, etc. Marriage Marriage begins with a proposal, from either the man or the woman. If the proposal is accepted, the newly engaged couple must live together for eighteen days. This is done to allow both parties the chance to see if they are right for one another. If both parties make it through the eighteen days and still wish to marry, they must do so in four days. At the ceremony, the bride and groom are both dressed in cloaks made of badger skin. As they hold hands they are blessed by their mothers, followed by a representative of House Stremboar. Following the blessings, the couple share a cup of seawater mixed with both their bloods. The marriage is officially sealed and recognized that night when the bride and groom make love for the first time. Children born out of marriage are not referred to as bastards. They are seen a legitimate heirs and inheritors to their parents possessions. Clothing The clothes of the islanders is relatively modern, though very few items are costly, or fancy. Even the members of House Stremboar do not boast exquisite garments like the neighboring mainlanders. Clothing is simple and practical, for the most part.